The present invention relates to probe assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies used in ophthalmic surgery and the like.
It is known that ophthalmic surgery involves numerous functions which are typically supplied by separate instruments. For example, separate laser handpieces, illumination probes, and irrigation/aspiration instruments are often used during ophthalmic surgery. Unfortunately, there are disadvantages that result from the use of separate instruments to provide these various functions.
Considering for the moment just laser handpieces and illumination probes, laser light is typically transmitted from a laser source (which is disposed at some distance from the patient) through an optical fiber cable (which can be eight feet or so in length) to the patient. The optical fiber cable terminates proximally in a laser connector (for connection to the laser source) and terminates distally in a handpiece which is manipulated by the surgeon. Similarly, the illumination is transmitted from an illumination source (also disposed at some distance from the patient) through another optical fiber cable to a second handpiece. Use of two separate handpieces requires either separate incisions to accommodate the tips of both handpieces or the successive replacement of one handpiece by the other, which increases the time required for the operation and the resulting trauma to the patient.
In addition, during ophthalmic surgery it is often necessary to remove blood and blood clots from the surface of the retina before the application of laser energy or to irrigate the surface during the time illumination is applied. Currently this is done by using a third instrument (one in addition to the laser handpiece and illumination probe) which has an aspiration/irrigation capability. Given the small incision sizes used in eye surgery, it is often difficult to place the suction probe in the eye simultaneously with the laser probe and an illumination probe because of size limitations, and because the surgeon has only two hands. The laser handpiece must be removed from the eye during suction and replaced when laser treatment is required. This unnecessarily increases the complexity and duration of the medical procedure.
These medical procedures presently require at least two hands for operation of the laser handpiece and the suction probe, but both hands are generally not available since one hand is generally occupied with an illumination probe. As a result, the procedures presently require sequential replacement of laser handpiece and suction probe.
There are multi-function instruments for ophthalmic surgery which address some of these problems. For example, instruments are available that provide fiber optic illumination and suction in a single instrument. Such combined-function instruments are desirable since they allow the surgeon to perform multiple functions during the operation without the lost time and trauma otherwise resulting from placing and removing separate instruments.
Present combined-function instruments could, however, be improved. For example, presently available instruments of this type are quite costly and tend to be somewhat unreliable. Moreover, the diameter of these instruments is at the outer margin of what is considered acceptable for instruments which are inserted into the eye.